


make-up sex in New York

by kitkatbyte



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatbyte/pseuds/kitkatbyte
Summary: Post-513 Brian and Justin recall the events of episode 110.





	make-up sex in New York

**Author's Note:**

> Setup: Three weeks after Justin goes to New York, Brian comes to visit. After a delightful bout of reunion sex, Justin recalls the time they were together in New York in Season 1.

"That was great," Justin sighs happily. Then, suddenly, he smiles thoughtfully.

"What?" Brian questions.

Justin turns to face Brian, with his head propped up on his hand.

"I was just remembering the last time we fucked in New York," Justin smiles wistfully. "You were out of control kissing me. That was some really hot make-up sex."

Brian huffs. "That was _not_ make-up sex."

Justin laughs. "Yeah, right. What was it, then?" he asks, poking Brian challengingly.

Raising his eyebrows, Brian explains, "You were a thieving little shit," then grins. "I had to kiss some sense into you."

**Author's Note:**

> This fell out of my brain this morning after I was vidding over the weekend and suddenly saw the 110 hotel scene in a new light.


End file.
